


Now! (Masturbation challenge 03)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a date with his hand and he needs it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now! (Masturbation challenge 03)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 3 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

**Title:** Now! (Masturbation challenge 03)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** Dean needs a date with his hand and he needs it now.  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean implied  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** implied wincest  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 3 out of 31 short fics, all involving masturbation in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 394  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

There was nothing like a successful hunt to get Dean's blood pumping and making him as horny as hell. The only problem this time was that he needed release and there were no pretty ladies to give him a hand, or any other part of their anatomy for that matter and Sam could be a choosey bastard as to when he'd give it up or not. He was hard, he was aching and he needed to find a quiet spot as soon as possible.

"I need to take a leak," he said, pulling the Impala over to the side of the road and completely ignoring the look Sam gave him.

Okay so it was a lame excuse, but the motel was just too far away; if he wasn't careful he was going to come in his pants and that was so not happening. Sam was wise enough not to say anything as Dean virtually leapt from the car and headed straight into the trees.

The moment he knew he was out of sight of the road he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself free. It felt like there was molten steel in his cock and he jerked his fist quickly not needing any careful manipulation to get off. He knew when his orgasm hit because his vision whited out and his awareness of the world all but vanished; he hadn't needed to come like that in a very long time. When he came back down again he wiped his hand on the grass, zipped himself up and headed back to the car where Sam was sitting as if nothing had happened.

"Y'know, Dean," Sam eventually spoke as Dean started the engine, "people taking a piss don't usually scream 'holy, fucking, hell' when they're done."

For a split second Dean considered being embarrassed, but he was not a Winchester for nothing. He graced his brother with a broad grin and revelled in the memory.

"You're just jealous, Sammy," he said with all the cocky arrogance the after glow was giving him.

"Only if you don't help me out with this when we get back to the motel," Sam said with a completely straight face, indicating his groin.

Dean looked down; seemed he wasn't the only one who'd been given a bad case of wood from their evening's activities. It was going to be a fun night.

**The End**


End file.
